Consumer acceptance of motion furniture has dramatically increased over the past several years. Initially introduced as stand alone units, some types of incliners and recliners are now marketed as components of sofas, love seats, sectional or modular arrangements. However, certain types of motion furniture have been offered to consumers only as stand alone units. For example, a type of motion furniture known as a glider/rocker recliner has heretofore only been produced as a stand alone unit. This type of motion furniture was previously thought unusable and unacceptable as a component of sofas, love seats, sectional or modular arrangements.